


Will He Ever Love Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lonely Derek, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles becomes pregnant and his boyfriend leaves him he has no choice but to give up his baby.When Derek wants to adopt his baby and tells Stiles to move in with him till the baby comes will Stiles fall in love?And will Derek return his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles POV

"What do you mean your leaving!",I said as I watched my boyfriend of 2 years pack his bags in a hurry.

"I mean I'm leaving you were done Stiles."He said.

"But Chase I'm pregnant!I need help raising this baby,I need you."I yelled.Im trying to hold back the tears but no matter what I did I couldn't stop.He can't leave me all alone with a baby.

"I'm sorry Stiles but your going to have to raise it alone I cant do this."Then he picked up his bags and started walking towards the door.

"But I love you."He just kept on walking.As soon as the front door of our apartment closed my knees gave out.I feel to the floor and cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek POV

"I'm sorry Mr.Hale but there is nothing I can do.",Dr.Wells said.

"I have been on the waiting list for over a year.When do I get a child of my own."I said.I have been to 3 other adoption agencies and I'm on the waiting list for all 3 of them.

"I know Mr Hale,but it takes time you have to be patient with us till we find a suitable child for you." 

"Fine,just call me when you find something."I got up and left the agency and drove home to my empty house.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles POV

"I......cant b-believe......he would leave me......with a baby Scott."

After I cried for an hour on the floor,I went over to Scott and Allison's house.

"What are you going to do about the baby.",Allison said sitting on the other end of the couch."I dont know I guess I have to put him or her up for adoption."

"Are you sure buddy."Scott said.

"I cant take care of this baby.I cant take care of a baby on a barista salary.Plus I have classes I have to take."

"Why don't you just transfer your classes online while your going through the pregnancy.",Allison said.

"Ok I guess I can do that.Im going to go call the adoption agency and schedule an appointment." 

I got up off the couch and went outside for some privacy.I found the number for the agency and dialed the number.

"Hello Dr.Wells Adoption Agency,how may I help you."the receptionist said.

"Hello I would like to schedule an appointment with Dr.Wells I would like to give my baby up for adoption." 

"Ok is the baby already born?."

"No"

"How far along are you.",She said.

"About 2 weeks."

"Ok be at Dr.Wells office at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Ok"

I said goodbye to the receptionist and went back in the house and curled up on the couch with Scott and Allison and watched a movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek POV

I was sitting at home going over the blueprint designs for the construction site when my phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Hi Mr.Hale its Dr.Wells in calling to tell you that we might have a baby for you if you accept it.",She said.

"Really?"

"Yes be at my office 9 o'clock tomorrow morning.",She said.

I said goodnight to Dr.Wells and hung up the phone.I couldn't help but smile for the rest of the night.

I'm having a baby!


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles POV

I woke up early the next morning to get ready for my appointment.I put on some dark blue skinny jeans and my lucky Wonder Women shirt.I might as well wear my skinny jeans while I can still fit them.

I got to the agency a few minutes before I was suppose to.The receptionist told me to go straight to Dr.Wells office.

When I got to Dr.Wells office I saw her sitting behind a desk while a man I couldn't see was sitting across from her.

"Hello Stiles please come sit down please.",She said.

"Umm hi Dr.Wells who is this.",I said pointing to the guy sitting across from her.

"This is Derek Hale,he wants to adopt your baby."

Derek then stood up and held out his hand."Hello I just want to thank you for letting me adopt your child,so where is the child."

I was speechless for a while,because wow this guy is beautiful.

"Umm.........What",I said

"Derek that's what I wanted to talk to you about Stiles is only 2 weeks along.",Dr.Wells said.

The smile on Derek's face slowly disappeared and was replaced with a frown and a glare.It was still sexy maybe even sexier.

 "I told you I wanted a baby that was already born.",He said."I know Derek but this is the only way so you have two choices,wait another many mouths with no guarantee of getting a baby soon or wait for Stiles to give birth.",Dr Wells said.

The room was silent for a long time till I heard a loud sigh from Derek."Fine I will wait for Stiles to give birth."Then he turned to me."Would you mine staying at my house when your 2 mouths along just so I can keep an eye on the baby."

I was about to tell him hell no but I saw the look in his eyes and I just couldn't help but node at him.After that things were pretty easy we both signed the contract that said I had to give the baby up for adoption after birth.I wouldn't even get to hold him/her.It hurt but I didn't show any pain,its my fault my first ever baby and I have to give him/her up for adoption that's just pathetic.After I signed the contract I left Dr.Wells office.I was in the parking lot when I heard my name called.

"Hey Stiles wait up."

I turn around to see Derek running towards me.

"Oh Derek what's up man."

"I just wanted to thank you agine for letting me adopt your baby.",He said."No problem man."

"So why are you giving up the baby anyway?",He asked.

I was quiet for a while."Hey look I really have to go".I got in the car and drove off not even looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles POV

The first month of my pregnancy was nothing specials.When I got to my 2 year mark I packed all my clothes into my suit cases.My phone started to ring while I was packing my bags.I looked at my phone and saw an unknown number.

"Um hello,who is this.",I said.

"Hi Stiles its me Derek."

"Oh hi Derek how did you get my number.",I said."Dr.Wells gave it to me,listen Stiles I know that you have reached 2 months so I was wondering,could I take you to your doctors appointment today and then I could take you to my place and get you settled in.",Derek said.

"What about my car?How about I put my bags in the car and you just meet me at the doctors office and I follow you home."

"Sure ok I'll see you there.",he said.After that I hung up and started putting my bags in the car.Then I left heading to my doctors appointment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Stiles how are you feeling today."Dr.Reece said when me and Derek entered the exam room.

"I'm fine I puked my guts out this morning though."

"Its normal after 4 to 6 months of pregnancy and it only going to get worse.Now me and Derek are going to step out side while you change into this hospital gown.",Dr.Reece passed me the gown and he and Derek left the room.Once I changed into the gown.Dr.Reece and Derek walked back in the room.

"So Stiles have you had any other problems?",Dr.Reece asked.

"No not really."I said."So are you on any prenatal vitamins."

"No",I said.Well it seems everything is in order so let me get you a prescription for some vitamins and you can go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we left the doctors office I went to go get my vitamins,then I followed Derek to his house.Once we pulled up in Derek's garage I got out the car and started to walk in the house.

"Wait,aren't you going to help me with the bags.",He said.

"Sorry I'm pregnant need my rest."

Derek did nothing but smile and shake his head.This might be fun after all I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles POV

After Derek got my bags out of the car.He took them up to my room while I trailed behind him.

"Well here we are home sweet home for the next 7 months."He said.

The room wasn't much just I queen sized bed,a dresser,a desk,and....

"Oh my god is that my own private bedroom."I said running into the bathroom."Yea,I even got you one of those clawfoot bathtubs for when you get bigger."He said.

"Ugh dont remind me I want to live in this illustration that I will never get pregnant and be a fat whale."

Derek was quit for a while.When I turned around to look at his face it looked like he wanted to say something.

"What?",I asked.

"I umm....I don't think you would look like at fat whale.",He said,I could see the red appear on his cheeks.

"Thanks i guess.Well look I'm about to take a nice long bath and go to bed."I said."You dont want to eat dinner first."

"No thanks, not very hungry."

"Ok well there are towels and washcloths in the cabinets."

After Derek left the room I turned on the water and stripped out of my clothes.Once I got the temperature just right I got in the bathtub.I let the heat of the water surround me.I finally relaxed for the first time since I knew I was pregnant.I put my hand on the little baby bump that's starting to form.

"Well baby I guess I only have 7 more months with you.I know when you get older your not going to know who I am,and if you do your probably going to think I'm some dead beat dad but I want you to know that daddy will always love you."I could feel the tear going down my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek POV

 I was standing outside Stiles bathroom door,I was going to ask him what he would like for breakfast tomorrow,when I heard him talking and crying in the bathtub.I walked away and decided to talk about it in the morning hopefully he will want to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but bare with me


	6. I Would Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Derek hears Stiles crying in the bathtub.He decides to have a heart to heart with Stiles the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys I have been focusing on my series but here you go.

Derek POV

My life is a routine.I do the same thing every day.I wake up everyday at 5 o'clock I work out and go for a run.Then at 6 I take a shower and brush my teeth.At 7 I iron and put on my clothes.At 8 I make my self breakfest.But this time I made breakfest for two.

Just when I was setting up the table Stiles walks into the kitchen.

"Goodmorning Stiles",I said.

"Morning"

He was still wearing his pajamas and came and sat at the table with me.

"Don't you think you should gets changed for school.",I asked

"I switched all my classes to online."

"What are you studying to be anyway.",I asked

"I want to be a kindergarten teacher.I have always loved kids."He then put his hand on the little baby bump that started to form.I could see his eyes start to water.I reached over and put my hand on top of his hand that was on the table to try and comfort him.

"Hey,you know if you want to you can visit the baby anytime you want."

"Thanks but I don't know if I can do that.It would be just torture to get attached to the baby and then not even be able to take it home.Just promise me something.",he said

 "Anything"

"Don't let the baby forget me.Let him or her know that I didn't want to give them up and that I will always love him/her."The tears were now flowing down his pale skin.

I got up out of my chair and walked over to him.I wrapped my arms around him and he put his head on my chest. 

"I promise I would never do that.",I whispered. 

 We stayed like that till it was time for me to go to work.


End file.
